April Fools
by Gemin16
Summary: George Weasley stumbles into an upset Katie Bell and it's get go from there. You'll get the idea of why I chose this title when you read itThis is my first 1 chap fic. Please R+R!


April Fools

by: Gemin16

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the themes it all belongs to the Goddess J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: I know the title is a bit odd but bear with me, I had no clue what to name this story. Hope you enjoy.

************************************************************************************************

"Oi Fred, did you set up that display of the new sugarquills yet?" George Weasley yelled to his twin from behind the counter.

"No, I'm going to as soon as I finish getting the fake wand display ready."

George sighed as he set the box of sugarquills on top of the counter. It was a normal day in Weasley's Wheezes for the two twenty-one year olds. They had successfully opened up their business in Diagon Alley and were doing very well. On this particular day they were setting up a few displays to promote some of their favorite jokes.

George checked his watch and looked at his brother who was fooling around with one of the wands. "It's seven forty-five, don't you have a date with Angelina tonight?"

Fred looked at his watch. "I forgot all about it. Thanks George, I'll leave as soon as I finish-"

"Don't worry about it, I'll finish up the displays and lock up."

Fred put the wand down and went to grab his cloak. "I appreciate it. I'll see you later on tonight." He put on his cloak and walked out the store to go meet with his girlfriend.

George just shook his head as he continued with the display. "It's not like I have a love life anyway," he mumbled to himself. The last time he had a girlfriend was about three years ago but that relationship only lasted for a month. George didn't mind the life of a bachelor, it gave him more time to concentrate on the store and come up with more inventions but sometimes he felt like he was missing something.

***Flashback***

"Who are you going to ask to the ball, George?" Fred asked as they walked up the hall to the owlery.

"I'm thinking about asking Katie."

"Well you better hurry, the ball is in a day and you still haven't gotten a date."

"Why are you in such a hurry? You already asked Angelina."

"I dunno I guess I'm just curious. Why don't you ask her now?"

"Where is she?"

"I don't know. Look there's Angelina and Alicia, maybe they know." Fred pointed out Angelina and Alicia out in the hall talking about something. George walked up to them.

"Have you two seen Katie around?" he asked.

"She's down at the library," Alicia said. "Why?"

"Just wanted to see if she had a date for the ball."

"Oh, well yeah, she's down at the library doing some research," Angelina said, smiling.

"Thanks."

George hurried off and told Fred that he'd meet up with him at the owlry after he found Katie. He decided to use one of the secret passages that he and Fred used so frequently. He really did like Katie and he was really hoping that she didn't have a date yet. 

Once he reached the end he carefully opened the entrance and snuck out. He reached the library within seconds and stepped in. He looked around and spotted her at a table reading a book. He started walking towards her when he was intercepted by someone else.

"Hullo, Katie."

Katie looked up and smiled at the boy who addressed her. George frowned and decided to walk off hoping to hear a glimspe of their conversation. He went to a bookshelf and grabbed one of the books there, not really paying attension to the title or subject. The boy was none other than Kevin Thomson, a sixth year and one of the Chasers for Ravenclaw's Quidditch team. He quite popular among most of the girls and had scored quite high on the O.W.L.S. George pretended to read his book and turned a page as he listened in.

"How are you, Kevin?" Katie asked.

"I'm doing quite well, thank you for asking. I was wondering if you had a date for the Yule ball?"

Katie looked a little shocked but shook her head. "No, I don't."

"I was wondering if you would like to go to the ball with me?"

Katie thought for a second and then nodded her head slowly. "I suppose," she said with a small smile on her face.

"All right then,. I'll pick you up in the main hall at eight."

"Okay." He left her with a smile and walked out. George gave a frustrated growl and almost riped one of the pages out of the book he was holding.

"I'm surprised to see you here, George."

George looked behind him to see Hermione looking at him strangely. "I didn't even think you knew where the library was."

"I need to look something up, nothing wrong with that right?"

Hermione seemed to accept that fact and went back to reading her own book. "So what did you need to look up? You seemed a little angry, did you find what you were looking for?"

George closed his book and put it back. "No actually I didn'y but I guess I'll look again later. I need to find Fred." He walked out of the room and didn't even bother looking at Katie.

The night of the Yule Ball was very lovely, as George had expected it to be. It was the one night when he and Fred decided not to play any tricks at all. The halls throughout all of Hogwarts were shimmering with decorations and students were walking around talking about their plans for the ball. Everyone except for George. He kept silent the whole afternoon and even didn't say anything when he opened his usual Weasley package of a sweater sporting a "G". Fred knew of his brother's disappointment and didn't say much throughout the whole day.

That night George dressed like his twin and their friend, Lee Jordan, who was going with Alicia.

"You sure you're not going to ask Hanna?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm just fine."

"If you say so."

They walked down the stairs of their dormitory and waited in the common room for Fred and Lee's dates. Angelina and Alicia came down dressed in their best dress robes and greeted the boys. They all walked out of the room and entered the great hall where they saw Katie waiting patiently for Kevin to meet her. 

George looked up and noticed how beautiful she was dressed in her scarlet robes. She had her worn down and it framed her face perfectly. George gave her a smile as he walked by her, she smiled weakly at him and noticed Kevin coming down dressed in violet robes. He smiled at Katie and offered his arm to her. George just scowled and continued walking behind his friends.

During the dance, George just sat around and talked with a lot of his friends and even danced around a bit with a girl from Beauxbatons, but he couldn't help but look at Katie every once in a while. She was dancing along with Kevin and seemed to be having a good time. George couldn't help but want to throw a dungbomb at Kevin but a little voice inside his head told him not too. 

***End Flashback***

"Boy did it feel good to beat Ravenclaw the next year," George said to himself as he finished. He looked at his watch: eight fifteen.

"Time for me to go." After grabbing his cloak, George stepped outside and magically locked the door to their shop. It was dark and chilly outside and George wanted to get home quickly. He was about to Apparate when he felt something run strait into him.

"Ow," he mumbled as he felt something pointy jab into his stomach. Most likely a wand. He heard a bunch of items fall to the floor and he decided to see what it was that ran into him.

"_ Lumos_," he pointed his wand at the ground and saw a bunch of light brown hair below him.

"Excuse me Ms. are you all right?" He bent down to help her gather her things when he saw the face of the woman. He had to blink twice to get out of his shock.

"K-Katie?"

"George? Or is it you Fred?"

George could hardly bnelieve it but he had certainly been run into by Katie, he helped her off the ground and gathered her things for her. Mostly a bunch of books and a bag full of pocupine quills.

"George," George said as he handed her her things and saw a ggod look at her face in the light of his wand. "Are you all right?"

He stared at her face and saw huge bags under her red eyes and noticed the sad expression on her face. "Katie?"

Katie gave him a small smile. "Yes, I'm all right."

"You certainily don't look well if you don't mind me saying. You look over worked and, well, miserable."

Katie looked as if she were about to burst into tears. "I'm really fine, George. I'll see you around soon." She was about to walk off when George grabbed her by her arm. "Let go!"

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked.

Katie looked at him. "No where but I would like to go."

"If you're not expected anywhere then you can certainly come in and have some tea." George unlocked the door to the store and dragged Katie in, despite her fighting him.

"Let go, George. I'm perfectly fine!"

"I still don't believe you." He waved his wand and lit the room with candles. He pointed to a small table in the back room and looked at Katie. "Take a seat." Katie sighed and went to go sit down in the back room. She set her stuff down and took her seat. She watched as George set a kettle to heat up and had a tray of pastries ready. He sat them down and took his seat across from Katie. She just looked at him strangely.

George blinked. "What?"

"I never expected this from you."

George just shrugged. "You never know when it might come in handy and Mom told us to be prepared now that we owned a shop."

"But this is a joke shop."

"So?"

"I'm just surprised." Katie looked away and stared at her hands. "Where's Fred."

"On a date."

"Oh." She continued to stare down at her hands.

"What have you been up to these past few years? It's been a while since we've heard from you. You look quite miserable."

Katie sighed and wiped away some falling tears. "Life has just been rough on me. That's all."

"What do you mean?"

"My job has been extremely stressful at the Ministry. I had to work over time for a while and it's just been extremly rough."

"What department do you work in."

"Experimental Charms."

"I see."

Katie nodded. "In the last few weeks there's been a big controversy and unfortunately I'm caught in the middle of it all. I've barely had any time to do anything, including sleep."

"So that explains the bags under your eyes. " George stood up to go get the tea. "Something else is bothering you."

Katie looked up at him as he gave her a cup of tea. "I swear it has nothing in it," he said defensively. "Just herbs and water."

Katie gave a small laugh. "I'm sorry but it's just that I'm in a joke shop with a man who has been known to pull jokes. I couldn't help but be suspicious."

George smiled. "At least it's good to hear you laugh. Tell me, what else is bothering you."

"It's really stupid. You'll just laugh."

"Maybe I will and maybe I won't, you won't know unless you try."

Katie took a small sip of her tea. "My boyfriend just broke up with me, he left me for some other girl." Tears started to fall down her face again. "He did go for the better deal though. She was much prettier and much more organized with her life than I ever will be." She looked at George expecting to find him laughing but instead she was surprised to see that he was looking strait at her. 

"Don't believe that, Katie. I bet she hasn't accomplished as much as you have. What does she do for a living?"

"She's a secretary for the Minister."

"No wonder she has time to spend on her looks. Look at the job she has. While she lays there on her ass you're out in the field making our world much better. Was this girl ever a Chaser? Did she play on her school team for six years strait!"

"No," Katie said quietly.

"I should think not. Katie, you should never insult yourself like that. Your very beautiful (Katie's whole face went red) and I think this git that you once called a boyfriend is making a complete mistake. Going after a secretary, please. Looks like he's afraid of a headstrong woman such as yourself. A lot of men are afraid of that sometimes. I personally like it." He gave her a satisfied nod and bit into a pasty.

"I flattered that you think so George but my whole life is a mess right now. I have so many deadlines to meet and files to report. The fieldwork is quite demanding. I've been cut, bump, stabbed, and lord knows what else. I barely have time to sit and make myself a cup of tea. I see another reason why he broke up with me."

"So what? Who doesn't go through tough times in their lives? If you ask me instead of breaking up with you, he should have supported you in any way he could. The nerve of him, if I ever find out who he is I'll personally make sure he gets a heap of crap on his bed! Curtesy of Weasley's Wheezes"

Katie just smiled. "You always had a strange way of backing your friends up."

"No one insults or hurts a fellow player of Quidditch and gets away with it."

Katie just shook her head. "Let's stop talking about me please. How have you been these years. I knew you and Fred opened this shop but how have you guys been? Are you married or do you have a girlfriend. What have you been up to lately?"

George laughed when she mentioned marriage. "Me married? I haven't had a girlfriend for a long time. Fred's the only one whose had a decent love life. I wouldn't be surprissed if he and Angelina get married."

"How long have they been going out? I haven't seen or spoken to Angelina in a while. How is she? Have you heard from the others?"

George answered her questions in due time and they ended up talking till about eleven thirty at night, till Katie finally noticed what time it was. "I had better be going, George, I have to be somewhere in the morning. Thnak you for the tea."

George stood up to get the dishes. "I guess you won't be getting a full nights rest tonight. I'm sorry to have kept you here for so long."

Katie just smiled. "Acually I will have a good nights rest. It was nice to have somebody listen and I'm especially glad it was you." She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "You don't understand how much this ment to me." She picked up her wand and things. "I'll try and stop by when I get the chance to visit. Tell Fred I said hi." She waved her wand and Apparated.

George just smiled to himself as he let the dishes wash themselves. "Who knows, maybe I can thank her ex-boyfriend if I ever see him."

***

"Katie, why are we walking down to the beach?" George asked as he and Katie were walking down the boardwalk.

"I wanted to see the sunset before we left."

"We could have done this yesterday or when we first arrived here, you know."

"But it makes it more romantic." Katie looked up at her boyfriend of two years and wrapped her arms around him. They walked onto the beach and saw that no one else was there. The waves were crashing onto the beach and the smell of salt blew into their faces. Katie leaned closer to George and rested her face on his chest. "I'm surprised no one else is taking the time to enjoy the sunset.

"I believe it has something to do with it being mid-winter," George said to her.

"That shouldn't stop anyone."

George just smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. He felt around his pocket and came upon a small circular object. He clamped his hand over it and recalled a conversation he had with Fred and Ron last week.

***Flashback***

Fred was messing around with a fake spider and looked over at his twin. "So when are you going to ask her?"

Ron looked up at George. "Ask who what?"

Fred smiled. "He's planning on asking Katie to marry him."

"It's about time."

"Why does everyone say that?" George asked frustrated.

"You've been dating her for almost two years, and you've liked the girl since we were in school. I'm just saying that I'm surprised that you didn't ask her earlier."

"Well I just wanted to make sure I was making the right desision. Marriage is a difficult choice. The thing is I don't quite know how to ask her."

"You're the last Weasley son to get married. Better make it good."

"Does Mom know?" Ron asked."

"Are you kidding, I told her I was thinking of it and she goes and starts crying on me."

"She did the same thing to me," Fred said.

"Me too," Ron said.

"How and where should I propose to her though?"

"Why don't you propose to her the same way I did to Angelina."

"I'm not to comfortable with asking her in front of a whole crowd of people I don't know. Especially at a Quidditch game."

"Suit yourself," Fred said.

"I proposed to Hermione at home," Ron said. "it was right after work and we decided to eat dinner at her apartment. No one was there so it was a lot easier."

"Maybe," George said looking at the box that held the engagement ring.

"You and her are going to the beach next week right?" Fred asked.

"Yeah."

"The beach? In mid winter?" Ron asked. "Why are you going to go there?"

"Katie's getting a week off and she wated to spend it at the beach. It doesn't matter to her whether it's winter or not."

"Then why don't you just do it there?"

George looked at the whole situation and thought about it. He tapped his fingers on the counter. "I suppose I can do it there."

"Do you know what you're going to say?"

"'Katie will you marry me?'"

"I have a better idea," Fred said.

***End Flashback***

"George?"

George looked down at Katie. "Hmm?"

"I asked you what was on your mind? You've been really quiet tonight."

"Oh not much it just that I wanted to give this to you." He took out a small wrapped package and handed it to her. Katie looked at him strangely. 

"What is it?"

"Just open it." Katie carefully unwrapped the package to reveal what looked like one of the Weasley's joke bombs but upon closer look it was som sort of box. Katie opened it carefully and smelt a strong flowery perfume. Her head started to feel light and she stumbled for a second.

"Um Katie-dear are you all right?"

"I feel dizzy," she said quietly and fainted into his arms dropping the box.

"Was she that surprised?" George asked. "Katie?"

Katie opened her eyes to revel a worried George looking up at her. "What happened?" she mumbled as she sat up.

"Well you opened the box and then you fainted," George said helping her sit up. He had carried her all the way back to their rented cottage by the shore and had a warm blanket around her.

"I remember now," she said. "I opened the box you gave me and this smell came out of it."

"Yeah it was a perfume that was suposed to smell like wild flowers."

"I'm sensitive to floral perfumes like that," Katie said to him. "They make my head spin and sometimes I've been known to faint from them."

"Oh, well that totally screwed things up." George looked and felt completly awful.

"What was in the box anyway?" 

George handed it to her with the lid closed. "It was my way of asking," he sighed slowly, "Katie, will you marry me?"

Katie just looked at him and then the box. Tears came to her eyes and she nodded quickly as she swung her arms around him. "Of course I will," she said crying.

George looked stunned for a second, then he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he said to her.

Katie looked back up at him. "I love you too." She kissed him passionitly on the lips.

***

8 months later

"It's the big day, George, how do you feel?" Lee Jordan asked George as he helped him straitened out his robe.

"I feel fine."

"You look a little nerves there," Fred said grinning.

"I'm just fine."

"He's nerves," Bill said as he straightened out his brother's hair.

"It's not everyday you get married," Charlie said. "It's okay to feel nerves."

"I said I'm fine!"

"Whatever you say."

"Come on, the reception is about to start," Percy said as he entered the room where all the men were getting ready. "We need to be up front."

"This is it," Fred said to George as he patted him on the shoulder. "You feel all right?"

"I'm just a bit jumpy," George confessed.

"It'll be over before you know it."

George just nodded and followed his brothers and friends out into the room where the ceremony would take place. He walked around the large crowd and stood at the front where the minister was standing in his ceremony robes. George stood right next to him with the best man, none other than Fred, next to him. He looked around and saw his father out in the front row conforting his mother, who was crying. George felt his ears go pink. You would think that she would be used to it by now, he thought. He looked around and saw more of his relatives and friends from around. He was surprised to see his old Professor, Professor McGonagall sitting in the crowd looking quite different from her normally strict face. Sitting next to her was none other than Dumbledore who was smiling like he normally did and a few other of their old professors. 

George was still looking around when all of a sudden he heard the music start up and everyone standing up to watch the bridesmaids walk down the isle. It started with a small little girl no more than five years old walked down the isle tossing color changing rose petals as she walked down and a ring bearer, who was a year younger, walking down next to her. George noticed Charlie and Bill smiling proudly as they watched their children walk up to the front. Following her, more of the bridesmaids came with Ginny coming in front of Angelina and Alicia, who was the maid of honor. They were dressed in beige dress robes and had small white rose buds done in their hair. 

Everyone in the audience gasped as the bride finally entered with her father at her side. George's heart skipped a beat when he saw her come in. He stood there speechless as she walked down the isle in her white dress robe carrying a large bouquet of roses. Her hair was pulled up with little pieces shaping the front of her face which was partially hidden by her veil. Her father stopped at the end and pulled the veil over head reveiling her face to George. He smiled at her as he took her hands and faced the minister.

As Fred told him, the ceremony went by in a blur and as soon as it started, George heard the minister say. "You may now kiss the bride." George didn't hesitate at that point and enveloped Katie in his embrace and kissed her. He heard the crowd clapping and cheering and even heard a few cheering charms in the air. They broke apart with Katie crying and George beaming. The walked down the isle together with everyone still cheering them on and with some of them crying out of pure happiness. 

***

A year and eight months later

George was sitting in the shop reading an inventory list when he noticed Katie coming in and greeted her with a kiss."Off for a lunch break?" he asked her.

"Yes. Want to go out for lunch today? I need to talk to you about something," George noticed a particular excitment in her voice.

"Sure. Let me tell Fred I'm off and I'll be out in a second."

"No need to tell me, I heard." Fred came in from the back room with a large box in his arms. He seemed to wink at Katie as he spoke to George. "Go on, the shop will be fine."

"Thanks, Fred." He walked out with his wife and they traveled down Diagon Alley together hand in hand when they finally reached the restaurant and sat down at a table. "What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked her as he ordered a hamburger.

Katie looked as if she were about to scream with happiness. "George, it's been three months since I've had it."

George really didn't know what she was talking about. "Had what?" he asked taking a sip of water.

She gave him an annoyed look. "The thing that you complain about once a month, Deary. When I usually put a hex on you when you make me mad."

"Oh..okay." Them it hit him. "Wait did you just say that you...? That means that you're... and I'm going to a.....?" he studdered out his words as he looked at Katie who nodded.

"Yes, it's been three months, which means I'm pregnant, which would make you a father."

George was speechless but the small tears in his eyes certainly explained how happy he was. Katie leaned over and kissed her husband. "That's not all though," she said.

"What? Your having twins?" Katie shook her head. "Triplets," she said.

George almost dropped his glass. "You're joking."

"No I'm not, George Weasley."

"Katie, this is...Wow! I can't believe that I'm going to be a dad of three kids and you're going to a mom! We're going to be parents!" He was laughing and smiling and still couldn't get over his shock.

"You'll make a great father," Katie said as she squeezed his hands.

***

six months later.....

"I am going to kill you George Weasley!" Katie screamed as she was about to deliver. She screamed as another contraction came. George was right by her side and had an almost hurt look on his face.

"Don't worry, dear, they all say that," a nurse said as she stood on the other side.

"I mean it though," Katie yelled. "You are never coming near me again!"

"Give her a second, once the pain medicine kicks in she'll feel much better," the same nurse told George. She handed him some scrubs. "You might want this on, things will get a little bloody." George did what he was told and put them on. After a few minutes another doctor came in and put on some gloves. 

"This one is about to deliver triplets, aye?" she asked looking at George. "You must be the lucky dad. I'm Dr. Jumprey and I'll be in charge of delivering your children."

"George Weasley. I guess I'm a lucky father but not a lucky husband. Ouch, Katie," George yelped when he felt Katie dug her nails into his hand.

"Okay, Katie, I need you to push to get this first one out. Come deary." Katie screamed as she pushed, sweat penetrating from her forhead and all around her face. "One more push should do it," the doctor said, and a baby's cry could be heard from where she was standing. "It's a boy." George squeezed Katie's hand as he looked at her. 

"The first one is over with. It's a boy," he told her kissing her on the head.

"That's good to hear," Katie said exhausted.

About an hour later, George was in a hospital room holding one of his new-found children in his arms. He slowly rocked his son back and forth as he looked out in the night sky. It was two o'clock in the morning and he had three small children in the world. He smiled as he noticed his wife stirring in her sleep and slowly woke up. "Your up," he said walking up to her.

"It's all over," she said quietly.

"Except for threatening me, you did pretty well. Two boys and a girl. Red hair like mine and light blue eyes like yours. All healthy and cried except for the last one. He didn't cry at all, but he's healthy like the other two."

"That's good to hear," Katie said looking at the other two in their carts.

"So what are we going to name them? Are we going to stick to the names we agreed on?"

"What did we agree on again?"

"I believe we agreed on a lot of names. You go first." 

Katie looked up at him as he handed her her son and picked up his daughter. "This is the first born right?" George nodded. "Then he can be named Timothy, after my father."

"But we'll call him Torri," George said as he rocked his daughter. "I can't think of calling my son Timothy all time."

"Okay, then you choose the girl's name."

"I think Teresa would suit her just fine but we'll call her Tessa for short. Teresa's to formal."

"I like that," Katie said. "And the last son you can name."

"Are you sure?"

Katie nodded. "A father should at least have the right to name one of his sons."

George looked at the last of his sons. "I know for a fact that this one will be a splended Beater for his Quidditch team, just like his dad. So he'll be named after my favorite Beater on England's team. His name will be Torm." He saw the look on Katie's face. "Short for Thomas of course," he said quickly. Katie smiled.

All of a sudden four people walked in. It was Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Mr. and Mrs. Bell. They walked over to new family and gave hugs and kisses all over the place.

"We came immediately as soon as we got the owl from you," Mrs. Weasley said. "When were they born?"

"The first one came at exactly 12:02 AM this morning," George told her. "The second one came at 12:07 and the last one at 12:25."

"What are our grandchildren's names?" Mrs. Bell asked cradling her granddaughter.

"We decided on Timothy, Teresa, and Thomas," Katie said pointing at all of them.

"But of course we're going to call them Torri, Tessa, and Torm," George said.

"'T' for trouble, obviously," Mrs. Weasley said holding Torm.

"I didn't even realized that," George said laughing. "But you know what I find even more funny?"

"What?" All five of them said.

"Today is Apirl 1st."

"What makes that so funny?" Mr. Bell asked.

"Oh no," Katie said after she thought about it. "It's April Fools Day."

************************************************************************************************

Was it a nice story? That was my first story so give me a break if it sucked. I kinda liked the idea of Katie and George together, they make such a cute couple. About the wedding and hospital, I have no clue to what they do so I just assumed that they did what I described. 

If you like the triplet idea there's another story I did about their adventures at Hogwarts called Triple the Trouble, Triple the Fun. 

Adios, 

Gemin16

Oh and plaese be a good reader and Read and Review. I love getting reviews.


End file.
